Para Sempre
by Pequena Perola
Summary: A lua cheia, as estrelas e as flores transformando a realidade deles em um conto de fadas. Sonhos se tornam reais. E cada um deles percebeu que bastava acreditar.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá meus amigos.

Aqui está mais uma fic devidamente corrigida para vocês. Essa história é baseada na música Para Sempre, tema do último conto de fadas da Walt Disney: Encantada. Pequenos contos românticos reunindo diversos casais. Espero que apreciem essa história suave, delicada e encantada.

Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

_**Para Sempre**_

Um vulto se aproximava de Konoha. As vestes sujas de sangue e terra. Ferimentos sem o devido cuidado. No rosto, um sorriso. Era possível ver a alegria de quem cumpre um objetivo. A calma de quem sabe que a felicidade está logo à frente. Nesse estado de espírito, ele atravessa os portões para nunca mais sair. Após longos oito anos, finalmente estava em casa.

**Para todo o sempre**

**(Para sempre ser feliz)**

Uma kunoichi de cabelos róseos saia do hospital. Seu turno já havia terminado. O dia estava relativamente calmo. Sua discípula poderia cuidar do restante facilmente. A vila estava em períodos de paz. Há meses não tinha um paciente o qual tivesse dificuldades para curar. Ao contrário. Os jutsus que aprendeu com sua sensei, lendária sannin e godaime resolviam tudo. Não havia missões que exigissem seus conhecimentos avançados de medicina. Não era de se surpreender que ela estanhasse a quantidade de anbus que estava por ali. A sua frente, o ex-vingador surgia. Último membro vivo do clã Uchiha. Mesmo não sendo mais a garotinha apaixonada, ela não resistiu ao impulso de pular em seu pescoço, abraçando-o. Ele, ao invés de afastá-la, girou com ela em seus braços. Ambos riam. Lentamente ele a soltou e beijou. Palavras eram desnecessárias. Ao longe, a elite dos ninjas se dispersava.

**Contos de fadas bem reais podem ser**

**Temos somente que acreditar e querer**

**Nós sabemos decor**

**É a parte melhor da história**

**Todos podemos esse final viver**

Ino retornava de uma missão classificada por ela como idiota. Mas, fazer o que. Época de paz. E ela não queria diferente. Como uma das mais poderosas ninjas de Konoha, com histórico de sucesso em missões de alto nível, estava feliz por aquela ser a maior dificuldade de sua amada vila. Enquanto caminhava rumo à sala da hokage para entregar o relatório da missão, ela viu sua antiga paixão e sua melhor amiga abraçados e sorrindo um para o outro no meio da rua principal. Não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada no coração. Rezava para que Sakura encontrasse a felicidade. Mas ao ver o conto de fadas dela se tornar real, não conseguiu evitar lembrar que ainda estava sozinha.

- Vamos Ino. Não temos muito tempo.

- Do que está falando Shikamaru?

- Se não nos apressarmos, a sorveteria vai fechar.

Ela abriu um lindo sorriso para seu companheiro. Ele sabia como fazê-la esquecer o mundo. Assim, com os olhos brilhando, seguiu para concluir seu trabalho. A expectativa de agradáveis horas com seu companheiro e melhor amigo a fazia sorrir feito uma criança em manhã de natal. Claro que o sorvete colaborava.

**Para todo o sempre**

**(Para sempre)**

Naruto caminhava pela vila, sozinho. Estava alegre. Seu amigo e irmão finalmente havia retornado. Por pouco não pulou em cima dos companheiros para comemorar. Mas há muito não se comportava como uma criança. Era agora um homem. E, como tal, sabia se controlar. Era óbvio que eles tinham muito a conversar. Sendo assim, deu a eles um pouco de privacidade. Parecia que toda vila tinha combinado. Mesmo eles estando em local público e altamente visível, ninguém interrompia o momento que eles compartilhavam.

- Hinata?

- O-olá Na-Naruto-kun.

- Fazendo o que aqui sozinha?

- Es-tava passeando.

- Bem, agora vai passear comigo. – disse o garoto exalando uma alegria que seria impossível lhe negar algo e já pegando a mão da herdeira Hyuuga.

- Vamos Hina-chan. Posso te chamar assim, não posso?

Hinata, apesar de extremamente constrangida, sorriu de volta. Seu dia não podia ficar melhor.

- Po-pode. Naruto-kun.

Assim, entre risos e conversas, ambos saiam para aproveitar aquela maravilhosa tarde de primavera.

**Invente uma moda**

**Mostre o seu coração**

**(Para Sempre)**

**Sonhos se realizam, insista então**

**Sem ter medo ou pudor**

**Descobrindo o valor de sorrir**

**Sua verdade vai ao final refletir**

Enquanto Naruto e Hinata se afastavam, dois jounnins os observavam. O sorriso da ninja das ilusões revela seu orgulho em ver os jovens juntos. O outro, mais discreto, também levava uma expressão de contentamento.

- Sua pupila finalmente venceu a vergonha, hein Kurenai?

- Eu já disse Asuma. Não subestime a Hinata. Ela é mais corajosa do que se imagina.

- Como sua mestra?

Asuma ria internamente enquanto via sua companheira ficar rubra. Não iria admitir, mas adorava ver o suave tom vermelho que ela assumia.

- Vamos Kurenai. Kakashi deve estar nos esperando.

**Para todo o sempre**

**(Ser feliz)**

Os dias passaram rápidos. Todas as manhãs se viam novas flores desabrochando. Konoha se enfeitava para seus ninjas. Em uma casa, algumas kunoichis riam e se divertiam. Não importava quantas flores brilhassem naquela primavera, nenhum estaria mais linda que a flor de cerejeira que tanto lutou e sofreu. Sakura não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Sakura. Fique quieta. – ralhava sua amiga Ino. A bronca, no entanto, não surtiu efeito, já que a mesma também sorria.

- Não posso. Eu simplesmente não posso.

- Pode sim. – dizia a ninja das armas enquanto tentava arrumar o cabelo da amiga mais uma vez.

- Ainda não está pronta! – Kurenai entrava no quarto onde a jovem se preparava.

- A sorte dela é que todo mundo sabe que as noivas sempre se atrasam. – ajudava Hinata

- Eu vou me casar com o Sasuke-kun. Não acredito. Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

- Nós sabemos Testuda. Mas se você não se aquietar nunca vai ficar pronta.

Entre muitos risos, finalmente conseguiram deixar aquela noiva perfeita para o tão sonhado dia. A cerimônia foi linda. Ino nem se repreendia pelas lágrimas que não conseguia segurar e que borravam a maquiagem. Agora, os noivos dançavam uma linda melodia. Ninguém mais estranhava ver o dono do Sharingan sorrindo. Ele também não se importava. Só queria aproveitar o doce que se chama felicidade. Enquanto eles esqueciam o mundo, uma jovem os observava com uma taça de champagne na mão.

- Por que essa cara?

- Ah. Oi Neji.

- Não vai me responder?

- Estou só sonhando.

- Com o que?

- Com o dia em que serei eu.

- Pode chegar mais rápido do que imagina.

- O que?

- Vem.

Sem esperar resposta, o dono dos olhos perolados pegou o copo, depositou-o na mesa e levou Tenten para a pista de dança no exato momento em que mais uma suave melodia começava.

**Se o seu coração está voando, a cabeça girando**

**Nova história está começando**

**Deixe o encantamento reinar em você**

**E para todo o sempre**

Na rua, escutando a música que chegava baixa em seus ouvidos, a representante do país do vento olhava a luz das estrelas. Não queria interromper a alegria que reinava naquela festa. Achava-se "grande" e desajeitada demais. Preferia ficar ali. Acompanhada da noite.

- Há uma festa lá dentro.

- Sei disso. Mas não estou a fim de entrar.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não.

- Está bem.

Shino continuava em pé ao lado da loira.

- Não vai entrar?

- Você não quer ficar sozinha.

- Obrigada.

De repente, as palavras desapareceram. Nenhum deles tinha o que falar. Mas ainda sim se entendiam.

- Como será que é? Viver um conto de fadas?

- Diga-me você.

- Por quê?

- Você é que é a princesa do seu.

- Mas, minha vida não é um conto de fadas.

- É sim. Ele só não terminou. Quem é o príncipe encantado?

- Acho que acabei de encontrar.

- Viu? O "felizes para sempre" está mais perto.

**Em meus sonhos dou um beijo de amor**

A música ainda tocava embalando a história de cada um. A lua cheia, as estrelas e as flores transformando a realidade deles em um conto de fadas. Sonhos se tornam reais. E cada um deles percebeu que bastava acreditar.


End file.
